


Tamora Takes Snowball Fights Seriously

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Snowball Fight, Winter, haha you see what i did there, it's a fic about snowball fights and i made a winter pun, tamora takes this SO SERIOUSLY, there's some kissing and references to making out but overall this is a chill fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tamora sat next to Felix in a makeshift snow structure, with her peering occasionally out into the snowing surroundings hair and clothes already with snowflakes on her from a previous snowball battle. They had, like Ralph and Vanellope, retreated, in respite, to prepare for another battle. Tamora was now performing reconnaissance on their friends as Felix made snowballs.





	Tamora Takes Snowball Fights Seriously

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dry Humping](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391142) by disneykinklover. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph/Vanellope, Felix/Calhoun  
> Snowball fight"
> 
> At the time I noted the inspired by fic (warning for NSFW stuff in that fic) as probably having influenced me, so I'm noting here it as well. I also [noted that elements of this prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=5395500#t5395500\)) inpsired the fic as well. And while this [fanart by Morbi/morbart](http://morbart.tumblr.com/post/37415582397/theres-still-some-stuff-i-wanna-tweak-when-my) is not related to this fic, it was on my mind.

Tamora sat next to Felix in a makeshift snow structure, with her peering occasionally out into the snowing surroundings hair and clothes already with snowflakes on her from a previous snowball battle. They had, like Ralph and Vanellope, retreated, in respite, to prepare for another battle. Tamora was now performing reconnaissance on their friends as Felix made snowballs. 

“Okay,” she prefaced. “No sign of Von Schweetz or Wreck-it right now, Fix-It. But we gotta be prepared for anything,” she continued on in a whisper. “The kid has teleporting ability, so she could show up at anytime, even in here. And Wreck-It… well, name speaks for itself. And this is a temp shelter.”

Felix nodded, making snowballs. Tamora was taking this quite seriously, of which there was no need— this was just for fun, but he supposed it was in character to take snowball fights seriously. And he was enjoying it.

She ran her hand through her hair, flakes of snow falling out, and looked at Felix, who was surrounded by snowballs. 

“You work fast,” Tamora noted. 

Felix smiled and briefly picked up his hammer.

“That should work to our advantage,” Tamora said, grinning.

He nodded sweetly.

Meanwhile, hidden behind their own large structure, Ralph was constructing snowballs of his own, while Vanellope relaxed on a snow mount shaped like a beanbag chair.

“I bet they’re making out. That’s why they haven’t attacked again,” Vanellope said.

Ralph chuckled softly, and tossed a small snowball towards to Vanellope (which she caught).

“Is that what you think?” Ralph asked. “Calhoun’s probably plotting her next move.” 

He went back to making more snowballs.

“Hey, Ralph,” Vanellope said after a few minutes passed.

“Hmm?” he asked, looking up.

And multiple snowballs were thrown in his face. And he immediately began to grab some snow haphazardly to throw back at her.

Vanellope squealed loudly. 

Tamora was packing a snowball tightly with Felix at her side, when she heard the female child squeal, picking up her head at the sound.

“The battle has started again,” was her statement.

Felix tossed a snowball at her, the snowball hitting her softly, and she stared at the snow that fell off her body.

When she reciprocated by tossing the snowball she had been packing into his face, he let out a shout of “Tammy!”

And she immediately grabbed him— making sure she did not destroy any snowballs that he had put together and surrounded himself with— holding a hand over his mouth, and he sat in her lap.

“Shh,” Tamora whispered.

They could hear Ralph and Vanellope throwing snowballs at each other (as well as friendly insults) and even pondering where Tamora and Felix were.

“You ready?” Tamora asked in a low whisper as he sat down next to her.

“Yes,” Felix replied.

She then pulled him bodily toward her and gave him a heady kiss for a long moment, which had the added benefit of warming their lips and faces (seeing as they were in the cold snow!) and when they pulled away, Tamora said, “Let’s go!” 

They both grabbed multiple snowballs and rejoined the battle, throwing snowballs at their friends, complete with a war cry of sorts from Tamora.


End file.
